<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ser y pertenecer by InuKidGakupo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075234">Ser y pertenecer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo'>InuKidGakupo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melancholy, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi busca algo que perdió.<br/>También aprendió a no decir mentiras.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Naruto asciende al puesto de Hokage, Kakashi está feliz. Debe estarlo. Más tranquilo, pacífico, satisfecho, pero probablemente no está seguro de que "satisfecho" sea la palabra que debería ocupar.</p><p>Sin embargo, es lo que dice. Tiene que serlo entonces.</p><p>Kakashi Hatake está satisfecho con el puesto del sexto Hokage y le entrega el sombrero a Naruto que probablemente no usó más de una vez en todos los años.</p><p>
  <em>Insignificante. </em>
</p><p>De todos modos, Kakashi dice que está bien. No de un modo que lo hace con sus novelas o sus perros. Está bien, solo eso, y no siente nada en particular cuando recoge sus cosas de la oficina. No hay despedidas, simplemente se queda de pie cuando nombran a Naruto el séptimo Hokage y asiste a la ceremonia porque debe ser él quien le dé oficialmente el nombre mientras sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa menguada. Siempre recordará el día en el que Naruto finalmente cumple su sueño mucho mejor de lo que recuerda el día en el que él mismo subió al puesto, o al menos eso es lo que espera que suceda.</p><p>Deja al chico en la oficina. Shikamaru es más hábil que él para enseñarle cualquier cosa y Kakashi vuelve a su departamento por al menos un par de semanas antes de volver.</p><p>Naruto abre la puerta apresuradamente cuando Kakashi toca pasado el mediodía y sabe que Shizune ha tomado un descanso largo luego de las primeras horas de la mañana.</p><p>Naruto parece más cansado que él. Eso está bien. Es joven, puede con ello. También es inteligente pero parece bastante estresado por la emoción. Se esfuerza mucho y ha olvidado peinarse ese día, por lo que Kakashi nota su rostro, las ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos y la mancha de comida en el cuello de la camisa.</p><p>— Maestro — Naruto levanta apenas la mirada. El sombrero de Hokage no está en el escritorio y lo hace pensar que el aire lo voló fuera, probablemente. Piensa en las veces que Tenzou lo recuperó por él y casi siente una especie de risa. O alivio. Melancolía.</p><p>Ninguno llega y se resigna a pensar que lo que siente es paz, pero sospecha que tampoco se trata de eso en absoluto.</p><p>— Quiero pedirte un favor — su tono es suave y neutral mientras lo pide, y luego no sabe cómo justificarlo porque es todo lo que se le ocurrió para decir y probablemente no pensó que tendría el valor para pedirlo, pero lo ha hecho ahora de todos modos.</p><p>— ¿Un viaje? — su expresión es seria y considerada. Naruto se toma el puesto en serio y casi no parece el chico que él mismo entrenó. Una parte de él sabe reconocer que no lo es, uh, ¿tal vez sea también algo de lo que ha desaparecido? — ¿Para qué?</p><p>Kakashi se hace hacia atrás un poco como si fuera a exponer un punto que no existe. Tuvo mentiras una vez para dar, vivió en muchas. Quiere darle a Naruto una con facilidad y luego poder obtener lo que quería porque así es como lo ha manejado Kakashi toda su vida.</p><p>Lo aprendió… tal vez realmente lo aprendió solo. Debió ser una de esas veces en las que simplemente fingir era la única salida. Cuando el Hokage le dijo que Sakumo no tendría un lugar en la piedra conmemorativa, cuando enterró a Rin, cuando enterró dos veces a Obito y ambas veces en tumbas vacías. Para un niño, soportó muchas cosas. No quiso soportarlas y por eso mintió, pero ahora es un adulto y mentir es algo que se ha prometido a sí mismo no hacer.</p><p>— Perdí algo — el sol detrás de Naruto alumbra muy bien las hojas delante del escritorio. Kakashi necesitó días como ese cuando fue Hokage. Probablemente los tuvo, pero incluso ahora se siente como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo como para reconocer — Quiero buscar lo que perdí.</p><p>Naruto no dice nada un largo momento. Parece que lo considera más, no está seguro si debería llamar al consejo para cuestionar sobre la salida del sexto Hokage o hacer lo que quiera y Kakashi casi siente la necesidad de aconsejarlo y decirle que puede firmar él mismo un pase de ese tipo. En realidad, también quiere decirle que él puede irse si quiere, Tsunade lo hizo, Kakashi quiere hacerlo, detrás de ellos dos hay una fila de Hokages muertos y no hay mucho más por decir.</p><p>— Bien, pero te asignaré una escolta — sus dedos buscan en el cajón derecho. <em>Oh, cajón equivocado.</em> Saca del izquierdo un pase que utiliza habitualmente y está a punto de firmarlo cuando Kakashi se aclara la garganta y roza con sus dedos el escritorio.</p><p>— Que sean dos pases.</p><p>Naruto no hace cuestiones, solo toma otra hoja y llena apresuradamente con la letra fea que siempre tuvo. Nombres abiertos. No hay clave. Su firma vale para dos personas y anota una agenda para un jounin disponible para él durante los días acordados.</p><p>— Bueno, espero que encuentre lo que busca — Naruto sabe que no tiene sentido decirle eso a Kakashi y él mismo quiere decir que eso espera también, pero no sabe si es cierto, y por lo tanto, puede ser una mentira y no está aceptando para sí mismo ese concepto por ahora.</p><p>Lo deja ir.</p>
<hr/><p>Asignan a Mirai para la guardia y Kakashi se entera un par de semanas antes con un comunicado de un genin ruidoso que golpea su ventana.</p><p>Casualmente se la encuentra en la calle ese mismo día, comiendo dangos. El olor le inunda la nariz pero Kakashi se rehúsa a comer de los dulces a pesar de que Mirai le ofrece amablemente un poco de golosinas mientras habla distraídamente de los saludos que le manda Kurenai.</p><p>— Parece que los conozco solo por sus historias — murmura, masticando una bolita especialmente blanda y color verde — Siempre habla de ustedes, del sexto Hokage y el héroe que peleó contra Madara — su risa sube y se desvanece con su encogimiento — Aunque nunca habla de mi papá.</p><p>Kakashi no dice nada tampoco. No todavía. Asuma recogió y cosechó algunas cosas. Su nombre está grabado en la risa de cada niño que escucha y afortunadamente no en el humo del cigarro de algún bar.</p><p>Se da cuenta, mientras ve a Mirai, que una vez que la vida se acaba no puedes volver a intentarlo. Cuando tocas el fondo, es el fin. Ten más suerte para la siguiente generación. Asegurarte de que tengan más cosas de las que tú tuviste.</p><p>El futuro es lo que estaba delante de él y Kakashi no lo entendió hasta muy tarde.</p><p>O no lo entendió.</p><p>Todavía mira hacia algún lado tras su espalda buscando migajas o pistas.</p>
<hr/><p>Lee todavía aparece espontáneamente en el mismo lugar al que él va.</p><p>Todavía llora también por las cosas que le recuerdan a los caídos, lo que al principio podría haber sido cualquier cosa y gradualmente se convirtió solo en un puñado de puntos específicos que le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.</p><p>Esta vez es una de esas veces y Lee se suelta a llorar sobre la tumba de Neji mientras balbucea para sí mismo, para el fantasma y para Kakashi.</p><p>— ¡Debí haber sido más rápido, más hábil! — Lee se lamenta con las mismas palabras que usó en la cuarta guerra. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde entonces? A veces realmente piensa que es más algo que quiere asegurarle a Neji pero probablemente Lee es mucho más honesto de lo que fue él — Si hubiera sabido…</p><p>Se congela y no dice más. El resto de las cosas probablemente es demasiado privado para que alguien además de Neji lo oiga.</p><p>Entonces Kakashi daba discursos parecidos, hablándole a Rin, a Obito, Sakumo, Minato, <em>tantos</em>. Nunca los sintió realmente ahí a pesar de eso y se pregunta si Lee siente algo. Lo envidia también en secreto, porque Kakashi no recuerda la última vez que él lloró así por alguien de ese modo, de forma honesta y desgarradora, con el verdadero deseo de que pudiera regresar.</p><p>Su mano toca al muchacho en el hombro y tiene la intención de decirle que todo va a estar bien, que Neji está en algún sitio mejor, que lo está esperando, pero probablemente Kakashi no lo sabe. No sirve de nada decirlo entonces a pesar de todo y deja que el ruido del llanto de Lee los inunde.</p><p>Además, tampoco puede pedirle que mire hacia enfrente cuando él sigue atrapado en su lugar, preguntándose para qué necesita lo que busca y si le servirá de algo cuando muera.</p><p><em>Obito, Rin, </em>piensa.</p><p>Todo lo que espera es alguna especie de ayuda para comprender.</p>
<hr/><p>— Entonces, sensei, ¿qué es lo que está buscando? — Sakura es la primera en preguntarlo de forma directa.</p><p>El resto de sus conocidos esperó a que Kakashi lo dijera y se conformaron cuando no lo hizo, respetando cualquier cosa antipática que Kakashi había tomado como escudo durante toda su vida, incluso cuando ahora simplemente ya no estaba ansioso por escapar.</p><p>Sus cejas se levantan cuando la mira. No protestó cuando lo invitó a tomar el té y los dos se sentaron en el comedor grande de la casa bonita que Sakura había construido hace tiempo para su familia y se pregunta si secretamente fue por esa razón.</p><p>— Algo valioso — sus dedos golpean la taza. El café casero huele como lo hacía su madre y lo hace sentir un poco melancólico — Quiero saber si todavía está ahí.</p><p>Cuando dice eso, parece que Sakura finalmente une algo curioso en su cabeza y le da una sonrisa a la mitad — Sensei, no quiero ofenderte, pero, ¿hace cuánto lo perdiste?</p><p>— Hace tiempo — dice Kakashi de forma simple — Casi quince años.</p><p>El rostro de Sakura se tuerce. Ha estado mejorando sobre sus explosiones de rabia, pero incluso entonces parece estar a punto de girar los ojos y golpear a Kakashi en la cara, aunque algo la hace detenerse.</p><p>— Lo que sea que haya sido, no creo que siga ahí — Sakura sonríe con un poco de lástima y hace que Kakashi se recuerde su propia edad. Quince años suena casi como la mitad de su vida, incluso menos, ¡mucho menos! Lo material hubiera desaparecido en la mitad de ese tiempo, sin embargo…</p><p>— Lo que busco no es algo que pueda verse — y es, entre todas las líneas que ha dicho en su vida, probablemente la más difícil de mencionar.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es? — vuelve a preguntar, y Kakashi la mira un momento y se recuerda que ya no puede decir mentiras, así que decide ser honesto con su declaración.</p><p>— No lo sé.</p>
<hr/><p>Obito dijo muchas cosas cuando estaban a mitad de la guerra shinobi que todavía suenan en su cabeza en forma de discursos vagos que se confunden fácilmente con el clima que escuchó en la radio esa mañana.</p><p>El Tsukuyomi infinito que podía llevarte a un mundo donde todo fuera bien y todos fueran felices. “El lugar de los sueños” Un mundo donde podías tener todo lo que alguna vez quisiste.</p><p>Kakashi nunca creyó en ese objetivo. El discurso era una trampa para revivir un poder maldito y asesinar, por lo que esas palabras se hicieron una bola de papel al lado de la basura general de su vida.</p><p>Sin embargo, muchos shinobi cayeron en ese sueño. “El paraíso” dijeron “La utopía” “El mundo ideal”</p><p>Kakashi no se imagina qué pudo haber visto él en esa alucinación. Probablemente todos vivos, felices, sin guerras, sin muertes, sin dolor.</p><p>Pero incluso ahora esa petición se siente vieja y sinsentido. No sabe lo que hubiera querido entonces tanto como no está seguro de lo que busca ahora.</p><p>Un sueño, su propio sueño.</p><p>Su paraíso que perdió.</p>
<hr/><p>Una semana antes del viaje tocan su puerta con euforia y escucha el ruido de unos neumáticos arrastrándose delante del pasillo con un ruido sordo.</p><p>Kakashi se levanta del sofá, apagando la película que no estaba mirando y cerrando el libro que no estaba leyendo. No esperaba que su visita fuera tan pronto, pero el mensaje fue demasiado emocionante y no lo culpa. Quizá secretamente también se sentía así.</p><p>Lentamente recoge sus pantuflas y se sube la máscara, buscando su banda en su frente antes de recordar que ya no la usa y en cambio decide alisar un poco su cabello antes de abrir la puerta.</p><p>— ¡Rival! — Gai lo mira alegremente desde abajo, en su silla, sonriendo como si no estuviera vistiendo un pijama brillante y fuera cerca de las seis de la tarde.</p><p>Kakashi sonríe y se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar, ofreciendo una mano cuando empuja lentamente en el pasillo a la sala donde los papeles están regados y marcados por círculos oscuros de tazas incontables de café.</p><p>— Recibí tu carta, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que necesitabas hablar? — Gai se encoge cuando Kakashi lo abandona en la sala de estar y se apresura a recoger algunas cosas del piso, planchándolas con la orilla de su pantalón y manchándose los dedos con ligera pelusa.</p><p>— Necesito que me ayudes en algo — Kakashi no puede creer que no le importe lo que está diciendo.</p><p>Mira a Gai, que luce tranquilo, como siempre. Un par de arrugas extra y la silla de ruedas son los únicos cambios que puede notar con el hombre de hace veinte años, el mismo traje, la misma sonrisa, su aura feliz, su actitud, y Kakashi sabe que Gai está tan completo como lo hizo desde el principio.</p><p>— ¿Buscar? ¿Qué cosa?</p><p>Las hojas caen a los pies de Gai, Kakashi se sienta en el piso cerca de él a pesar de que el sillón está a medio metro.  Es una cuestión de pereza simple el volver a levantarse para ir hasta ese lugar y se queda ahí, con la mano suspendida cerca del muslo de Gai donde apoya una hoja.</p><p>— Mi propio sueño — murmura. Su dedo se arrastra lentamente en la hoja y Gai mira ahí en lugar de su rostro, lo que Kakashi secretamente agradece — Hay algo en estos lugares que perdí.</p><p>La hoja muestra un mapa, grande. Abarca tantos lugares, pero probablemente abarca más cosas que objetivos reales y deja que Gai detenga los ojos ahí el tiempo que haga falta, con el silencio entre ambos y la mano de Kakashi todavía recargada en su muslo como si pretendiera ser casual.</p><p>— Todos estos lugares… son donde peleamos juntos — la mano de Gai se mueve entre los puntos, en orden cronológico. Hubiera sido más fácil trazarlos con su ayuda ahora pero es tarde y Kakashi ha planeado la ruta con anticipación — ¿Qué cosas perdiste ahí?</p><p>Hay una sonrisa chueca. Sabe que los desafíos no valen, Kakashi ganó al menos la mitad de eso y no es una competencia u orgullo lo que quiere recuperar.</p><p>Kakashi simplemente da un asentimiento — Ya te lo dije, mi sueño.</p><p>El sueño infinito. El mundo perfecto. Su mundo perfecto. ¿Qué fue lo que hubiera aparecido detrás de sus párpados cuando cerrara los ojos en el Tsukuyomi? Lo siente cerca, pero quiere estar seguro de que tiene razón.</p><p>Gai parece pensarlo, pero  se ve feliz y emocionado un segundo después. A veces Kakashi todavía no lo entiende. La forma en la que Gai puede sentirse auténticamente feliz por otros. Compartir logros. Kakashi no supo hacerlo hasta que terminó la cuarta guerra e incluso entonces tuvo sus pequeñas batallas con las cosas cotidianas.</p><p>Tiene el impulso de preguntarle a Gai si pasó igual con él. Ver los edificios, el vergonzoso dilema con el teléfono de escritorio que tardó más de seis meses en entender y tomar el tren en estaciones que parecían demasiado revueltas.</p><p>No lo hace simplemente porque Gai ya está presionando un punto fuertemente con el dedo que está indicado como salida — Aquí fue donde nos enfrentamos por primera vez.</p><p>El primer punto donde cree que dejó algo importante y quiere reanudarlo. ¿Qué fue? Hubo palabras que pensó y no dijo, en el primer lugar donde pelearon pensó que en realidad Gai era divertido pero fue cobarde y le gritó que era basura. Ahora, sin embargo, sabe que podrá reanudar esas conversaciones y decir las cosas de las que fue cobarde porque estaba acostumbrado a las mentiras y no dijo la verdad.</p><p>Es escalofriante la forma en la que recuerda todavía lo que iba a decir, lo que Gai dijo. Era debido al sharingan pero lo ha perdido hace más de trece años y es hora de dejar de poner pretextos y admitir que no ha querido olvidarlo.</p><p>— ¿Cuál era tu sueño, Gai? En el Tsukuyomi.</p><p>Kakashi mira de cerca a Gai. ¿Qué había puesto él en esos ojos? ¿A quién miraba? ¿Qué fue lo que vio o quiso ver? ¿Fue su padre? ¿Los amigos y todos sus alumnos vivos?</p><p>La tensión en la mandíbula de Gai se forma antes de que parezca temer y luego relajarse. Sabe que todavía teme que Kakashi mire atrás, las escalas en ese mapa son peligrosas y todavía no está seguro de lo que Kakashi busca, pero confía en que pueda ser algo frente a él.</p><p>— ¿Por qué? — Tal vez demasiadas cosas qué decir, o tal vez Gai lo ha olvidado porque ha obtenido mucho desde la guerra y odia el hecho de ponerse a pensar en cosas inútiles como los sueños no realizados — ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, Kakashi?</p><p>La pregunta vuelve a él fácilmente porque ambos adivinan que esa no es la pregunta real y Kakashi aprieta los labios juntos. No mentir más. Es su primer reto personal desde que dejó el puesto de Hokage y ahora mismo se da cuenta de que apesta.</p><p>— ¿Estaba yo en ese mundo que soñaste?</p><p>Si alguna vez Kakashi pensó en algo que podría ser eterno era la promesa de Gai. El chico que era inferior, luego su igual, luego algo que era más fuerte y al final algo que siempre se mantuvo a su lado y se convirtió en su amigo, incluso si aún era su rival.</p><p>Kakashi sabía de alguna manera que serían amigos y rivales por el resto de sus vidas.</p><p>La palabra hace que su estómago se contraiga en emoción.</p><p>— ¡Por supuesto! Nuestra relación es para siempre, Rival — su pulgar se levanta y luego cae, el segundo punto donde tuvieron un reto y luego discutieron.</p><p>¿Qué fue lo que pensó y no dijo esa vez? Probablemente fue la primera vez que creyó que Gai no era escoria, la primera vez que su mente lo consideró cercano. Ya ansía poder decirle todas esas cosas, una a una, en orden, y saber lo que hubiera dicho Gai al respecto.</p><p>— Tal vez por primera vez, tengo un sueño.</p><p>Algo que quiere ver. Por años pensó que no podría querer poner nada delante de él, pero ahora, quería reflejar algo especial en esos ojos.</p><p>— Mi propio paraíso.</p><p>— ¿Un paraíso propio? — Gai dice, con un extraño temblor en su mano suspendida sobre el mapa — ¿Dónde todos sean felices?</p><p>Kakashi se encoge — Donde yo sea feliz, y si quieres acompañarme, donde también puedas ser feliz.</p><p>— Kakashi… — la boca de Gai dice su nombre, pero no dice nada más. Al verlo en sus ojos, sin embargo, Kakashi sonríe suavemente. Gai sonríe de vuelta y la idea cuelga.</p><p>La posibilidad de ser honesto con él, reservada para “algún día”.</p><p>Se pregunta si finalmente llegó ese día.</p><p>— Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo? — dice, y siente una pequeña vacilación en su voz — Incluso si tardamos mucho o… si no lo encuentro.</p><p>— ¡Por supuesto! Si tú quieres buscar, te ayudaré a buscarlo — Gai ya se está encendiendo, aferrándose con una mano a su silla como si pudiera salir en ese momento — ¡No creas que tengo miedo! ¡Podría encontrarlo más rápido que tú!</p><p>Hay desafío y diversión en su voz, y también algunos granos de curiosidad regada y energía que solo hace que Kakashi sonría y se sienta vulnerable, casi confiado en que lo encontrará, porque Gai nunca dejó nada a medias.</p><p>— Eso suena como un reto — Kakashi se ríe, apretando su mano en el muslo de Gai y luego sosteniendo el mapa al otro lado — El primero que encuentre lo que perdí, gana.</p><p>Los ojos de Gai se encienden incluso cuando no sabe exactamente lo que busca — Bien, aunque tal vez corremos el riesgo de que sea un empate.</p><p>— Un empate es una victoria para los dos — recoge el mapa en un cuadrado, colocándolo en el bolsillo de su chaleco y pensando en todo lo que tendrá que empacar, ¿qué cosas harían falta para cumplir su sueño de todos modos, además de ellos dos?</p><p>— ¡Eso lo veremos, Rival! — la risa de Gai es profunda, resiente en sus dedos cuando se pone de pie y toca su hombro — ¡Encontraré tu paraíso!</p><p>Kakashi se ríe. Hay palabras que no puede decir todavía pero que no las negaría si Gai se atreve a preguntar.</p><p>
  <em>Donde estás, ese lugar es mi paraíso, Gai. </em>
</p><p>— Bien, aunque seré mucho más rápido de lo que crees — amenaza, incluso cuando su mano da un breve y suave apretón en el hombro de Gai y siente su espalda relajándose contra el contacto.</p><p>— ¡Ya quiero verlo, Rival! — Gai sonríe ansioso, pero Kakashi solo piensa que no hace falta.</p><p>Después de todo, tienen el resto de su vida para resolverlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasan los días velozmente hasta la fecha de salida y Kakashi se sorprende por lo rápido que es.</p><p>Hay sol esa mañana y Kakashi se despierta muy temprano, la hora en la que habitualmente se despertaba para el trabajo de Hokage y que ha dejado apenas unos meses atrás. El cuerpo humano se acostumbra a la rutina, supone. Busca la rutina. Es lo que los humanos normales generalmente hacen.</p><p>Los ruidos veloces de los ninjas brincando en los tejados es algo que también forma parte de su rutina. Van, vienen, regresan. Esto es algo que ha visto por años y sobre lo que llevó el control. Ninjas yendo a misiones todos los días, porque aparentemente eso es lo que tienen que hacer.</p><p>De todos modos, Kakashi no piensa en esos ninjas mientras se sumerge en la ducha. Eso es asunto de Naruto ahora, de las nuevas generaciones, del mundo que construyeron todos juntos y por el que murieron todos los demás durante bastante tiempo, así que Kakashi se deshace en su diminuto espacio rutinario.</p><p>No es el único con hábitos ahora. Nunca los tuvo cuando fue ninja y nunca conoció a alguien que los mantuviera por mucho tiempo. Trece años debe ser un record entonces. Trece años fue lo que vivió Rin, y ahora tiene muchos más años de los que tuvo su padre cuando murió.</p><p>Ahora pueden tener rutinas. ¡Un lujo! Kakashi siempre quiso una y cuando la tuvo se aferró a ella por tantos años hasta que se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era lo que quería, o no todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo llamaban a esa cosa los civiles? ¿Vacaciones? ¿Escapar? Kakashi se pregunta mientras atraviesa la aldea, dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento nueve porque es el más cercano al complejo residencial y no es el único que se está convirtiendo en un viejo perezoso al respecto.  </p><p>— Gai — su voz resuena en el pequeño bosque, recorriendo la maleza con la vista y luego mirando la figura extendida que no usa un traje verde, sino una ropa civil que encaja difícilmente con él, pero hace que Kakashi se sienta agradable con el tono café de su ropa.</p><p>Gai se balancea en sus manos y deja que su cuerpo caiga suavemente después de que Kakashi ha visto su ejercicio por cinco minutos, lo que debería ser el final de su entrenamiento. Mil flexiones por dedo, o algo así, no sabe lo que Gai ha estado haciendo verdaderamente durante la terapia y el entrenamiento acondicionado, pero puede jurar que no se ha dado por vencido.</p><p>La camisa de Gai es calurosa pero no parece haber sudor o esfuerzo real. Su cabello se acomoda cuando regresa a su asiento y piensa que esa sensación tranquila y neutra es lo que necesitaron hace años en sus misiones de espionaje.</p><p>Sin embargo, el verde era sinónimo de que todo estaba bien entonces. Las veces que Gai no usó el verde usó el negro. Funerales largos y luego manchas de ropa hasta volver al tono verde general.</p><p>Ahora es café y Kakashi mira sus pantalones a juego que probablemente se ven más decentes y armoniosos que los suyos, que son holgados y Kakashi ha elegido porque eran cómodos, como si realmente fuera un completo viejo sin sentido de la moda.</p><p>— ¡Mi querido Rival, estás temprano hoy! — la risa oculta el leve temblor. No hay necesidad de visitar tumbas esta mañana, y secretamente espera que visitar tumbas deje de ser parte de su rutina.</p><p>En su nueva vida, la del sueño, no quiere tener que volver ahí cada mañana a lamentarse.</p><p>Solamente de vez en cuando a dar las gracias por seguir aquí.</p><p>— ¿Nos vamos? — Kakashi se mueve entre la espesura del claro, aplastando el pasto con esas botas flojas y altas que eligió hace dos días en una tienda moderna y extraña con aire acondicionado molesto zumbando sobre sus oídos.</p><p>El cuenco de Gai se mueve en una afirmación y da una sonrisa hacia arriba cuando las manos de Kakashi encajan en los manubrios traseros de la silla de ruedas y tira de él hacia adelante.</p><p>— Estoy ansioso por el primer lugar, Kakashi, ¡estaba realmente cerca de ese acantilado gigantesco!</p><p>Kakashi sabe que la emoción de Gai es genuina incluso si se trata de un montón de piedras enfiladas y vacías en medio de la nada. Su alegría hace que la flama se encienda y empuja un poco más, rodando una mano sobre el hombro de Gai para darle un suave apretón antes de girar las ruedas.</p><p>— Será genial — y ya puede sentir la tierra en la cara, los pequeños brotes de rocas y la verdad hormigueando en su boca.</p><p>Las emociones se aprietan en su pecho del mismo modo que lo hicieron antes, cuando fue tan joven y corrió por ahí como un tonto, sin si quiera poder entenderlo.</p>
<hr/><p>El primer lugar es esa montaña que trepa sobre un acantilado gigante. Kakashi mira sobre las piedras y tiene un poco de dificultad para recordar.</p><p>Oh, ya ha fallado en activar el sharingan al menos cinco veces y ni siquiera ha alcanzado las tres de la tarde, lo que tal vez es un poco vergonzoso viniendo de él.</p><p>Sin embargo, supone que trece años no se comparan con treinta y vuelve a cerrar el ojo izquierdo cuando Gai le da la espalda, girando alrededor mientras Mirai parece lanzarse entre la poca maleza a buscar lo que sea que Kakashi esté buscando.</p><p>— El desafío, ¿lo perdiste o lo ganaste? — Pregunta Gai y levanta una mano. Hoy parece animado y feliz tanto como lo estuvo aquel día. Kakashi ni siquiera ha dicho nada hasta ahora y de todos modos Gai sonríe como si fuera la mejor conversación que han tenido en años.</p><p>Tal vez lo sea. Kakashi no recuerda la última vez que hablaron de algo que no fueran niños creciendo y trabajo agotador.</p><p>— Gané cinco veces y perdí cuatro — Gai se ríe con su respuesta en un sonido automático y asiente de acuerdo con él. A lo largo de los años ha olvidado más cosas de las que cualquiera podría contar, pero ha mantenido ese recuerdo de alguna manera y las razones de ese hecho le enchinan la piel.</p><p>— Pensé que podría igualarte desde la primera vez, ¡todavía me debes ese punto al frente! — el estúpido piedra, papel y tijera lo puso adelante por un punto.</p><p>Kakashi mantuvo el punto adelante por casi cuarenta años. Gai se mantuvo cerca en cada ocasión pero jamás alcanzó un empate en toda su vida como si no pudiera permitir que Kakashi dejara de ser una especie de meta.</p><p>Sus cejas se arquean suavemente y tira hacia enfrente la silla de Gai — Deberíamos poder desempatar un día.</p><p>La carcajada de Gai llena el vacío y hace que Mirai suelte un ruido asustado. Su cabeza gira y refleja el sol en los ojos de Kakashi cuando trata de mirarlo directamente desde su posición — ¿Ahora?</p><p>La nota provocativa es suficiente para que Kakashi esté del otro lado en un segundo, con la mano extendida formando unas tijeras a unos centímetros de la mano de Gai, extendida en papel.</p><p>— ¡Otro punto para ti, esto es injusto! — Gai señala y Kakashi no puede evitar recordar que esa fue su primera tirada. Gai perdió la primera vez con papel, no sabe cómo puede seguir confiando en esa cosa — Debe ser por este lugar, ¡te trae buena suerte!</p><p>Kakashi se ríe, sin estar seguro de las palabras de Gai hasta que recuerda que probablemente lo sea. Vino aquí después de todo. Con él. Y volvió. La gente solo vuelve a los lugares que significan algo y guarda las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se pregunta qué significó exactamente.</p><p>De todos modos, Kakashi mira la hora en el reloj y sabe que deben irse pronto. El frío no le hará nada bien a la pierna de Gai y Kakashi no está dispuesto a soportar sus quejidos una noche entera en la posada que reservó para este día.</p><p>Kakashi se aclara la garganta temblorosamente antes de hablar.</p><p>— Bueno, cuando estábamos aquí — esto es algo que necesita decir antes de irse. Una verdad que tiene años de retraso y lo hace sentir como la mensajería barata que tarda en llevar los paquetes a su puerta.</p><p>Oh, mala suerte para Gai. El cartero tardó algunas décadas en llegar a él pero espera que todavía valga algo.</p><p>— Me divertí, no eres escoria, salir contigo ese día me ayudó a sentirme más humano — inmediatamente después de ese día se castigó por divertirse y olvidar las reglas del pueblo, sin embargo, siempre que Gai estaba cerca lo volvió a hacer.</p><p>Gai levanta la cabeza y gira para mirarlo incómodamente antes de que Kakashi se reacomode para facilitarle las cosas. Se miran en silencio unos segundos y luego Gai sonríe tranquilamente para él.</p><p>— También me divertí, Rival. ¡Me alegro mucho de que aceptaras luchar conmigo!</p><p>Su sonrisa se alza a una carcajada mucho más suave y vuelve los ojos a la montaña arrastrando el recuerdo.</p><p>Un extraño peso se desvanece de su espalda y Kakashi suspira con la sensación que solo ha aprendido a entender en los últimos veinte años.</p><p>Vuelven después de eso al pueblo y toman la posada que estaba reservada bajo el nombre falso de Kakashi para la ocasión.</p><p>Sukea, Homura, Mikami, no sabe cuál de todos ha tomado esta vez y en cambio firma con el dibujo de un lindo perrito en la recepción antes de poder ir a las habitaciones que ha elegido cuidadosamente.</p><p>Mirai desaparece tras su puerta, y luego Kakashi se arrastra de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras esquiva las llantas de la silla de Gai y ordena los futones en el piso.</p><p>Se acuestan treinta minutos antes de las diez, lo que podría ser temprano para el Kakashi de quince años pero es algo tarde para el Kakashi de más de cuarenta que está a tres pasos de quejarse de su dolor de espalda por quinta ocasión.</p><p>Gai se tumba a un lado de él. Diez centímetros en medio de ambos, tal vez menos. Kakashi quiere medir la distancia con la palma de su mano pero se conforma con escuchar la respiración de Gai y seguir el ritmo de su propio corazón en sus oídos.</p><p>— Oye — es un tono bajo y cómplice. Es algo que quiere mantener el resto de la estancia y Gai parece captar el grado de importancia cuando lo mira a través de la oscuridad de la habitación — Es aquí la primera pista.</p><p>No hay sorpresa en la expresión de Gai. Kakashi está seguro de que Gai sospecha que la búsqueda se trata de otras cosas, después de todo, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún esfuerzo por buscar algo en las montañas incluso cuando Mirai se llenó de espinas buscando en un lugar apretado entre dos piedras.</p><p>— De acuerdo — las pestañas de Gai se agitan. Siempre fueron largas y negras, el tipo de pestañas que otros envidiaron aunque Kakashi nunca se atrevió a mirarlas por demasiado tiempo.</p><p>— Bien.</p><p>Su dedo se engancha en el borde de la máscara y lentamente tira de ella hacia abajo. No se permite vacilar. Ha llegado demasiado lejos y no se detiene hasta que la tela cuelga alrededor de su cuello como un trozo sinsentido de segunda piel.</p><p>Los ojos de Gai se apartan de él al mismo tiempo. Es una reacción automática que perfeccionó con los años a su lado. Gai nunca miró ahí incluso si tuvo la oportunidad porque Kakashi no le dio permiso de hacerlo. La lealtad sabía demasiado a  un compromiso del tipo que solo Gai sostendría.</p><p>Sin embargo, eso no es lo que Kakashi necesita en esta ocasión y aleja sus manos de su rostro— Mírame — dice — Necesito que me mires.</p><p>Gai titubea un poco, con su rostro contrayéndose en la oscuridad antes de girar vacilante hacia Kakashi.</p><p>Sus ojos encajan uno en el otro y no dicen nada. Gai permanece fijo en su mirada un largo rato, casi minutos enteros antes de que parezca rendirse y deslice su vista hacia la boca de Kakashi que se contrae ligeramente por la observación.</p><p>Kakashi siente un nudo repentino creciendo en su garganta y el impulso de cubrirse. Sabe que no puede hacer eso, aunque lo ha hecho siempre, aunque se siente temeroso y le tiembla el fondo del estómago como si pudiera morir ahí.</p><p>Pero probablemente la máscara cuenta como una mentira, ¿o más una protección? La razón  por la que siguió usándola es porque no quiso quitársela después del primer intento y eso parecía suficiente, por lo tanto, no tiene sentido mantenerla ahora. Kakashi tiene que esforzarse en buscar ese sueño y no puede llegar ahí cubriendo su boca.</p><p>Además, hay algo fascinante en el rostro de Gai cuando lo mira. No es rechazo, ni siquiera es una admiración exagerada, parece simplemente una especie de entendimiento con algo que había estado ahí detrás todos estos años. Sus pupilas dilatadas giran en la oscuridad.</p><p>— ¿Puedo tocar? — su voz sondea y Kakashi siente el aliento con sus mejillas sensibles y ligeramente húmedas.</p><p>Su pecho se aprieta y cree que podría ser pánico, pero lo cierto es que es una breve sensación de emoción.</p><p>— Puedes.</p><p>La mano de Gai es lenta y se mueve en la oscuridad de un modo que Kakashi puede seguir atentamente. Es grande y ancha, cálida cuando roza sus dedos en su piel, mucho más suave de lo que Kakashi esperaba y también más gentil. Extremadamente gentil.</p><p>Suspira con el contacto y se queda ahí, con la mano de Gai rodando en su mejilla, mirándose a la cara el tiempo suficiente para que fuera algo aterrador, aunque por supuesto, no lo es.</p><p>Después de unos minutos, los dos se quedan dormidos.</p>
<hr/><p>No pasan mucho tiempo en el segundo lugar. La llanura por la que cruzaron la montaña se derrumbó hace mucho tiempo y ahora no hay un sendero que seguir, al menos no con la silla de Gai y la ansiedad de Mirai por seguir buscando pistas inútiles que constantemente confunde con tapas metálicas de botellas.</p><p>Kakashi no le dice a Mirai que en su infancia ni siquiera existían ese tipo de bebidas y en cambio la deja buscar más, repitiéndose a sí mismo que guardarle un secreto no sería lo mismo que mentir.</p><p>Entonces pasan el resto de la tarde en las instalaciones del hotel, bebiendo y comiendo del restaurante tradicional que por una vez parece satisfacer el apetito de Gai y Kakashi da la orden para que lleven la cena a la habitación más tarde, demasiado perezoso para levantarse después incluso si solo debía ir al restaurante del primer piso.</p><p>Gai extiende las mantas alrededor de la mesa baja, sirviendo el té caliente que había hecho con las finas hojas del restaurante y sirve dos tazas humeantes a cada extremo de la pequeña mesa.</p><p>Kakashi se sienta a su lado con los pies adoloridos luego de que ha estado dando vueltas durante toda la mañana buscando un camino y empujando la silla de Gai. Su cuerpo está rígido en la espalda y hombros, pero no puede quejarse al respecto. Es solo una secuela de haber estado tantos años sentado en el escritorio Hokage y dejado las misiones, además de negarse a entrenar exhaustivamente como lo sigue haciendo Gai.</p><p>— Es una lástima que no pudiéramos llegar al otro lado — Gai habla y baja el volumen de la tele con el control remoto largo y delgado que podría perder fácilmente entre las cosas y su visión cansada.</p><p>La televisión extremadamente delgada se calla un poco y Kakashi piensa en su fragilidad unos momentos antes de volver a ver a Gai y sonreírle.</p><p>— No había nada que mirar de todos modos — sin embargo, realmente lo lamenta.</p><p>Recuerda que había un río largo al final de la montaña donde atraparon peces como desafío y los cocinaron. Eso fue antes de pelear y antes de que Kakashi se fuera porque Gai estaba llorando demasiado.</p><p>— Tienes razón, además, sin duda debió secarse ese río.</p><p>La industrialización era una mierda. El agua había sido desviada a un pueblo en la montaña con una presa y cuando Kakashi miraba hacia los prados había edificios raros en su lugar.</p><p>De todos modos, eso no es lo que le preocupa ahora. Quería ir ahí, es todo. Quería volver al lado del río y pararse ahí, con el mismo sol y con el mismo hombre y admitir que se equivocó, reanudar la conversación que tuvieron y cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.</p><p>— Ahí discutimos, ¿recuerdas? — los dedos de Gai se enroscan en la taza cuando habla y bebe un poco sin emociones — ¡Fue nuestra primera pelea real como Rivales!</p><p>Parece gracioso de escuchar en la voz de Gai. No lo es, sin embargo, Kakashi siempre tendrá una imagen de Gai llorando con mocos en la babilla, con palabras a medias y sus labios temblando suavemente justo en el lugar donde lo golpeó.</p><p>— Lo siento — es algo que se dice en esos casos. Lo leyó una vez en un libro que Sai olvidó en su sala a propósito, para probar lo que fuera que el chico quisiera decir.</p><p>Pide perdón por las cosas que sientes que tengas que hacerlo. No importa si son pequeñas. El perdón ayuda a sanar.</p><p>Sin embargo, probó algo como eso antes y no se sintió tan bien. Tuvo que cargar con la culpa y el miedo, como lo hacen todos los humanos normales.</p><p>— Está bien, Rival, no te disculpes — la taza se pega a sus labios otra vez y luego el televisor dice algo en alto que llama su atención y Kakashi odia un poco el artefacto antes de que los ojos de Gai vuelvan a él.</p><p>— Gai — y ahí está, la nota tensa que hace que los dos dejen de respirar y sus labios se tuerzan difícilmente en gestos interesantes — Lo siento, por gritarte, de hecho, tenías razón, no debería poder hacer lo que quiera de ese modo. Los compañeros sí son importantes, no creo que seas un idiota por entrenar con Ebisu y Genma. Ellos te necesitaban. Obito y Rin me necesitaban también.</p><p>Gai no necesita tiempo para saber que no se refiere a ahora. Está disculpándose por algo de hace tanto tiempo y Kakashi trata de formar la conversación completa reemplazando su grito de "Todos ustedes son unos débiles incompetentes" por la línea suave en su lugar.</p><p>Al escuchar algo tan diferente tanto tiempo después parece tonto. Es una mezcla de vergüenza y arrepentimiento y más cosas que no tienen nombre porque Kakashi solo conocía la forma de negar y reprimir todo como salida. Reprimir es mentir, se recuerda. Así que solo se encoge en su sitio sintiéndose triste.</p><p>Triste es la palabra correcta.</p><p>Tan familiar.</p><p>— Sí — los labios de Gai forman una sonrisa contra su pronóstico — Realmente nos necesitaban, pero siempre estuvimos ahí para ellos, ¡incluso si no querías admitir que te importaban!</p><p>— Sí — repite Kakashi sin darse cuenta. En realidad, es cierto.</p><p>Otro peso parece descansar y luego deja que el té caliente sus manos lentamente. En la televisión comienza una película vieja de amor y Kakashi lamenta no haber traído su propia película de Icha Icha. De todos modos, sabe que no importaría, la vieja película es un casete de cinta antiguo y no hay forma de que hubiera entrado en el reproductor de DVD de la pantalla plana.</p><p>Van a dormir después de la cena rápida que trae el servicio a cuarto a las ocho, lo que es tarde y casi lo hace reclamar y recalcar que comer tan noche los haría enfermar.</p><p>Irónico. Kakashi sostiene su platillo de verduras y piensa en los días que no comía nada. Una pastilla de comida era suficiente al día. Fue descuidado y estúpido. Hace que la brócoli hervida sepa mejor de alguna manera y probablemente está seguro de haber perdido parte de su razón con ese pensamiento.</p><p>Gai ha tendido los camastros en el suelo cuando Kakashi vuelve de su ducha y está vez le parece que están más cerca. Siete centímetros al menos. Quiere medirlos pero se queda con la duda, acostándose sobre su almohada y mirando el blanco simple de la habitación.</p><p>— Gai — Kakashi murmura luego de unos segundos. Está un poco rígido, tenso contra las sábanas, sintiendo su corazón como un pequeño colibrí cuando escucha a Gai moverse y observarlo — Hay otra pista aquí.</p><p>No se mueve por un largo segundo, pero cuando lo hace, es rápido y hábil.</p><p>La máscara se desprende de su piel y respirar el aire libre de la habitación es algo que podría ser difícil de acostumbrarse luego de tantos años. Lo hace sentir como un viejo perro de un solo truco.  </p><p>— Cuando éramos jóvenes, lavaba mucho mis manos — su voz es un hilo tonto. Gai presiona sus pestañas y parece un poco reacio a pensar en la forma que Kakashi talló su palma contra las piedras para lavar sangre que no había. Sin embargo, antes de cualquier protesta, Kakashi levanta lentamente su mano derecha entre los dos — Ahora está limpia.</p><p>Kakashi piensa en las veces que la lavó, incapaz de borrar las manchas, estando en el mismo lugar una y otra vez contra enemigos. Es ese sentimiento el que lo hace cortar la distancia y envolver sus dedos en la mano de Gai.</p><p>— Kakashi — Gai murmura, sorprendido.</p><p>Su mano es cálida, tan dura, fuerte, ligeramente más gruesa que la suya. Manos de hombres adultos que trabajaron toda su vida y no se imagina la sensación de la piel sin todas esas arañas de cicatrices.</p><p>Lentamente Gai se relaja en el agarre, tensando sus dedos solo para apretar la palma de Kakashi, entrelazándose más, rozando su pulgar el dorso de su mano tiernamente, lo que hace su contacto mucho mejor.</p><p>— Es agradable — Gai se ve… feliz. Orgulloso de lo que sea que esté pensando. De sí mismo. Debe estarlo, si alguna vez alguien tuvo paciencia o se acercó a ese concepto curioso y mundano fue él.</p><p>— Sí — y es al menos la tercera vez que solo puede decir eso.</p><p>Kakashi pensó que habría una corriente de emociones, relámpagos, electricidad, algo de las cosas extrañas y energéticas que leyó en sus novelas románticas, pero lo cierto es que lo único que siente es el calor de la mano de Gai y su pulso. Los dedos ligeramente rasposos contra los suyos.</p><p>De alguna manera, no hay un tramo de mariposas, pero trata de no pensar en eso cuando relajan sus brazos en el espacio entre sus cuerpos.</p><p>— Buenas noches, Gai.</p>
<hr/><p>— ¿Este lugar? ¿Es en serio? — Mirai tuerce los ojos y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho cuando ven el exterior de la fachada de un pequeño restaurante a mitad de una feria.</p><p>Ha estado mejorando en su búsqueda, trayendo objetos brillantes o viejos que encuentra entre las piedras que podrían valer algo para un coleccionista pero que Kakashi despide con un movimiento de mano rápido y una evaluación que suena siempre como un “Uh, mala mía, no era eso. Suerte para la próxima, Mirai”.</p><p>— ¡Es un lugar asombroso para la competencia! — Gai está emocionado y sus mejillas brillan, dejando a Kakashi impresionado con el hecho de que siga en su lugar y no haya intentado asaltar la barra de cocteles aun.</p><p>— De todos modos, no puedes entrar aquí Mirai, así que deberías poder ir y divertirte un rato — sus manos ahuecan el pequeño costal de monedas a un lado y se pregunta cuánto dinero debería de darle a una adolecente como ella, pero tampoco cree que Mirai se vaya a marchar fácilmente de ahí.</p><p>— ¿Ustedes dos de verdad van a beber? ¿En este momento? — sus ojos rojos se abren grandes. Tan diferente a su madre que podía ganar una competencia de bebidas a Asuma. ¿Qué tendrían? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Veinte? El recuerdo hace que su corazón duela.</p><p>— ¡Claro que lo haremos! ¡Es parte de nuestro recorrido! — el pulgar brilla con el sol.</p><p>— Para ser un viejo enclenque estás demasiado entusiasta, Gai —  Kakashi arquea una ceja.</p><p>— Lo dice el viejo enclenque — murmura Mirai, pero antes de que Kakashi pueda protestar simplemente suspira — Bien, hagan lo que sea, estaré aquí haciendo algo de provecho.</p><p>Kakashi no le pregunta qué cosa de provecho haría ahí, pero de todos modos le da unas monedas y le aconseja ir por un helado. Después de todo, no esperaba estar más de quince minutos adentro con Gai, no cuando su consumo de bebida estaba limitado y no aguantarían una sola copa.</p><p>— Mnh, ¿fue después de que te uniste a ANBU que vinimos? — Gai tararea con tranquilidad, ignorando las miradas curiosas de algunos cuantos mientras se arrastra a la barra.</p><p>La pregunta escondida en esa cuestión es si vinieron aquí después de que murió Rin, y Kakashi asiente mientras toma lugar en el banco cerca de él y hace una señal al barman para pedir una bebida especial, lo que sea que eso significa.</p><p>— Las cosas fueron duras — murmura Gai, tragando. Probablemente todavía piensa en ese día que fue todo menos divertido. Kakashi le ayudó a elegir una bebida. Algo terriblemente fuerte. Gai vomitó y luego lloró y pidió otra competencia a pesar de eso — Pero estabas aceptando salir conmigo después de tanto tiempo, así que valió la pena todo lo demás.</p><p>Kakashi se ríe suavemente. Si hubiera escuchado la basura sentimental de Gai ese día, hace casi treinta años, lo habría golpeado, y eso si era un poco amable.</p><p>— De todos modos, brindo por nuestra Rivalidad — Gai dice cuando las dos pequeñas tazas de vidrio llegan, y el olor fuerte casi lo hace arrepentirse de haberlas pedido.</p><p>Arderá. No recuerda si trajo medicina para el reflujo y puede adivinar que Gai piensa lo mismo por cómo se fruncen sus cejas y traga saliva con el olor de la bebida.</p><p>— A las tres — dice Kakashi, contando. No puede creer que fue este mismo bar donde vinieron, excediéndose, lo que le causó su primera intoxicación por bebida y la primera resaca de Gai.</p><p>Hacen pucheros con el sabor, y todo se va y se reduce al ardor en su garganta antes de que tome aire.</p><p>— Estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo por ese día — está cansado de mantener la voz neutral, así que deja que se derrumbe un poco — Quería decirte que no estaba enojado contigo, no eras el problema, Gai. Y probablemente yo tampoco tenía la culpa de nada.</p><p>Hay una fluctuación más profunda en su tono, la sensación de cualquier cosa que diga sonará como si fuera una mentira. Hubo un tiempo en donde eso era verdad y su voz era sinónimo de falsedad. Hubo un momento donde Kakashi pensó que le creían. Que estúpido fue.</p><p>Ahora, sin embargo, no hay mentiras. Ah, realmente le estaba agarrando el truco a no mentir.</p><p>— Así que respondiendo a tu pregunta: No Gai, no quiero que me dejes solo, por favor, quédate. O llévame contigo.</p><p>Gai se ríe tristemente. Entonces, hace años aquel día, le preguntó si lo que quería era quedarse solo. Si era así como se veía, si era eso realmente lo que estaba buscando. Kakashi le gritó que sí, Gai lloró después de eso, herido.</p><p>Tal vez se hubieran separado en ese momento pero Gai no podía caminar correctamente y Kakashi lo ayudó a volver a casa. Vomitó al menos tres veces en el camino ahí.</p><p>— Fue un tiempo difícil, ¿no? — la mano de Gai sondea la suya, pero no lo toca — Realmente yo tampoco lo entendía del todo.</p><p>— Parecías entenderlo mejor que yo, te admiraba por eso — deja de mirar a Gai, sintiendo el pinchazo de sus ojos abrirse.</p><p>— Y yo te admiraba a ti — Gai se encoge de hombros, mirando fijamente a Kakashi, sonriendo.</p><p>El rostro de Kakashi forma un suave puchero debajo de su máscara — ¿Por qué?</p><p>— Eras tan diferente a mí — sus ojos bajan — Y siempre idolatramos lo que no somos.</p><p>— Quizá — dice — Ese día fue la primera vez que pensé que eras mi amigo — agrega, evitando pensar en la forma en la que ese mismo sentimiento lo llevó a gritarle “No quiero volver a verte” aquella vez.</p><p>— ¡Eso es genial! ¡Yo también te consideraba mi amigo, tal vez desde mucho antes!</p><p>Desde los cinco años, para ser exactos. Kakashi lo sabe porque Gai se lo dijo en la cara una vez pero sabe que no puede decírselo ahora, aunque es cierto, porque tal vez sería picar en los lados equivocados y estaba ahí para hacer mejor las cosas que la primera vez.</p><p>— Entonces, amigos y rivales para siempre.</p><p><em>Para siempre,</em> piensa. La palabra hace que otro peso se desvanezca de sus hombros, relajándose en su lugar.</p><p>Se van diez minutos después, pagando y arrastrándose a la salida entre risas flojas antes de encontrar a Mirai afuera, que les enseña otra tapa de botella y un collar inoxidable marcado con la fecha de hace veinticinco años, lo que se acerca a esos tiempos, pero Kakashi rechaza luego de fingir pensarlo unos segundos.</p><p>La posada es significativamente más pequeña que las primeras y Gai no desempaca nada, apenas extendiendo los camastros en el piso de madera para las siete de la tarde, lo que puede hablar sobre el cansancio de ambos o probablemente la ansiedad por la siguiente pista.</p><p>— ¿Vas a acostarte ya? — Kakashi parpadea porque no puede ser paciente tampoco y toma su lugar sobre el futon.</p><p>Kakashi no espera a que Gai responda, por lo que podría ser ir a dormir temprano o hablar sobre la pista. No sabe cuál es más agradable. Tal vez realmente ambos lo son.</p><p>Se mueven entre las sábanas perezosamente y Kakashi no piensa en la distancia esta vez, porque probablemente sea nula. Dos centímetros o tres entre sus brazos, los dedos de Gai están rozando los suyos esperando que Kakashi dé la autorización para hacerlo abiertamente.</p><p>Se sofoca, y luego su máscara está abajo y es él quien inicia el contacto, entrelazando sus dedos lentamente. Kakashi sabe de inmediato que está bien. Está listo para tratar de buscar más al fondo y darle forma al sentimiento.</p><p>— Abrázame — lo dice como si diera una orden, casi con indiferencia, eso es.</p><p>Gai hace un gesto con la mano libre, intentando…, ni siquiera parece saber lo que está intentando.  Sus dedos se extienden y se abren como una mariposa. Lo hace pensar en el juego de piedra, papel y tijera y casi quiere tener un desafío ahí, pero se detiene cuando Gai se gira de costado y envuelve su brazo en su hombro, acomodándolos a ambos en el futon.</p><p>— Kakashi — sus ojos se aprietan.</p><p>Kakashi no entiende… nada. Todo lo que implica el contacto, abrirse con otro ser humano de ese modo: sentimientos, confusión, confianza, temor, amor, muerte.</p><p>No hay un arcoíris nuevamente. No hay pinchazos extremos de emociones como creyó que pasaría una vez que hubiera tanto contacto, con su brazo en su cuello, su respiración tan cerca.</p><p>Por un momento, teme no poder encontrarlo. Teme haberse equivocado. Era agradable, pero lo cierto es que era caluroso, extraño y simple, incluso cuando sus hombros se relajan y su mano rodea un poco la espalda de Gai para corresponder al abrazo.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien con esto? — la voz ronca de Gai suena en su oído, el escalofrío es abrumador más que otra cosa, pero parece suficiente para hacerlo relajar la expresión de incomodidad y descansar finalmente su cabello en la almohada.  </p><p>— Está bien — murmura, durmiéndose con el ritmo del corazón de Gai.</p>
<hr/><p>Pasan el día correteando palomas en el parque con la silla de Gai que gira en círculos mucho más rápido de lo que Kakashi esperaba. Lo vio golpear una pared y enfrentar bandidos débiles, pero pasó tanto tiempo con sus responsabilidades como Hokage que muy pocas veces tuvo oportunidad de verlo tan abiertamente correr por ahí como ahora.</p><p>Para los shinobi de su generación podrían ser un poco ridículos. Todavía hacen competencias, todavía gritan y hacen tonterías y caos. El caos fue fácil de hacer, incluso involuntariamente. Fue lo que hicieron cuando tenían quince y Kakashi no entiende porque tendría que ser diferente a los cuarenta y cinco. Excepto por la pierna de Gai o su dolor de espalda, por supuesto.</p><p>— Bueno, ¿qué haremos ahora? — pregunta Mirai una vez que han retomado el camino sobre la vereda.</p><p>Lleva arrastrando la silla de ruedas de Gai lentamente con Kakashi sobre ella y Gai ni siquiera tuvo que poner pretextos cuando se paró de manos en contra de la orden médica de no hacerlo.</p><p>— Tal vez podríamos visitar finalmente Tierra Santa — es un día soleado y están cerca del pueblo. Kakashi está pensando en relajarse y disfrutar de una visita agradable como esa.</p><p>— ¡Es una idea increíble! — grita Gai — ¡Podemos ir ahí antes del atardecer!</p><p>Mirai abre los ojos grandes y observa con atención el camino, distrayéndose por primera vez de la preocupación por los enemigos y los objetos imaginarios que seguía recolectando como si alguno pudiera ser lo que Kakashi buscaba.</p><p>Caminan por la pequeña brecha en el bosque hasta el pueblo, deteniéndose apenas en una tienda de tiros antes de llegar al lugar, que es despejado y hermoso. El terreno brillante de las tácticas de Icha Icha.</p><p>— Realmente tienen que decirme de qué trata ese libro — suspira Mirai, cruzándose de brazos y observando el lugar amplio luego de que han estado llorando y tomando fotografías por al menos media hora.</p><p>— ¡Ya te dije que eres muy joven para eso! — las mejillas de Gai se encienden con facilidad, lo que Kakashi aprovecha para sacar una toma, con su rostro brillante y el árbol frondoso al fondo de la fotografía.</p><p>— Al menos dame una pista — la chica hace un puchero tan joven. Kakashi saca una foto a su cara con el pretexto de estar tomando todo el páramo. Sin duda Kurenai amaría una foto como esa de su pequeña hija.  </p><p>— Bueno, es… — no hay palabras que Gai podría decir. Odió los libros casi toda su vida. Los leyó como un desafío cuando Kakashi se convirtió en Hokage pero jamás tuvieron demasiado tiempo para discutirlo como hubiera querido.</p><p>— Es un libro de amor — Gai se sonroja con la mención y Kakashi no puede evitar recordar que el último tomo escrito por Jiraiya quedó inconcluso. Una historia de amor sin final feliz. Sin un final en absoluto. Desde que Jiraiya murió Kakashi tuvo que imaginar el resto de la trama, donde sueña con que se quedaron juntos al final de todas las terribles cosas porque así era como funcionaban las novelas de viejos tontos, ¿no?</p><p>— ¿En serio? ¿Es una novela romántica? — al escuchar la descripción tan inocente se encoge. Es la clase de palabras que usaría para todo menos para Icha Icha.</p><p>— Es una novela romántica y de pasiones… juveniles — Mirai hace una mueca ante las palabras cuando parece comprender el trasfondo de la idea.  </p><p>— Ugh, suena horrible.</p><p>Kakashi se ríe con su comentario. Las nuevas generaciones estaban demasiado inmersas con toda su tecnología que su polvoriento libro pervertido había sido olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Ya nadie reconocía las tácticas de Icha Icha que por años se ganaron la desaprobación del pueblo. Ahora era solo un viejo raro perdiendo el tiempo por ahí.</p><p>— Bueno, tal vez lo sea — aprieta las manos en la silla de Gai, empujado al frente, pensando en la vieja lectura que todavía guardaba en su bolsillo a pesar de conocerla de memoria.</p><p>Los hombros de Mirai se aprietan y se queda callada un largo tramo, solo siguiendo la marca de ruedas hasta que se detienen en una pequeña tienda de condimentos a la que Gai salta inmediatamente con su bolsa de monedas haciendo ruido de cascabel.</p><p>— Entonces, ¿es un libro romántico? — pregunta Mirai, reanudando el tema de alguna manera un poco fuera de lugar.</p><p>Kakashi parpadea porque no puede seguir el hilo rápidamente, encogiéndose de hombros una vez que comprende su cuestión — Sí, realmente interesante, es mi libro favorito.</p><p>La sonrisa que le da es cálida, el tipo de sonrisas que le dio Asuma y que Kakashi quiere jurarse que no está pagando. Pero lo está haciendo. Le quedó deber muchas sonrisas a Asuma y Mirai se las merecía.</p><p>— Eso es extraño… pero genial — su risita es tan similar a Kurenai, pero luego está de vuelta la bravura de su padre — Quiero decir, no creí que le gustara el romance, Sexto.</p><p>Kakashi evita pelear por el apodo. Observa a Mirai un segundo y casi oye a Asuma decir “No puedes ser Kakashi de sangre fría con esos libros, debes ser algo mucho más suave” y la burla contundente de su risa cuando Gai llegaba y lo arrastraba del brazo a comer y ni siquiera podía objetar contra eso.</p><p>— Me gusta, es bastante interesante — Mirai hace un ruido de sorpresa contra esa línea, ahora visiblemente emocionada.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? — suena como si quisiera abrir un extraño club de lectura en ese instante, en cambio, su rostro se enciende un poco y deja al aire su impulso de inmadurez — ¿Y cómo es?</p><p>Sus cejas se curvan — ¿Qué cosa?</p><p>— El romance, ¿cómo es? ¿Qué es el amor? Supongo que ha aprendido mucho de las novelas.</p><p>Algo en su interior se siente resultantemente vacío con la pregunta y Kakashi piensa en todas las veces que se hizo esa misma pregunta. La estaba haciendo incluso ahora. El eco extraño de sostener el aire en los puños esperando que hubiera algo mejor a lo que aferrarse.</p><p>Icha Icha pesa en su bolsillo y no tiene respuestas para Mirai. No tiene, porque tal vez serían una mentira. O porque Kakashi no lo sabe realmente. O porque no hay una respuesta para eso y ha estado evitando pensar que las noches al lado de Gai habían sido todo menos espectaculares, más bien sencillas y nada sorprendentes incluso cuando lo estaba intentando de todas las formas en las que había esperado que funcionara y creará algo de calor.  </p><p>Su boca se siente repentinamente seca. Su corazón hace cosas distraídas al fondo y no puede sentir que esté cerca de lo que sea que busca. ¿Qué podría ser? Ni siquiera ahora había experimentado lo que Jiraiya describía. No sabía que era, no sabía que esperar.</p><p>No sabía qué significaba el amor.</p><p>Afortunadamente para él, en ese instante, Gai regresa.</p>
<hr/><p>Más tarde ese día, los tres vuelven a la posada tradicional.</p><p>No hay interrupciones por parte de la televisión esta vez y ambos cenan en el restaurante general pasadas las siete, charlando de algunas cosas banales solo porque Gai sacaba el tema y Kakashi consideraba útilmente su silencio como una grosería. Ha estado diciendo cada vez menos y está orgulloso de sí mismo al respecto. No mentir y no ofender. Realmente esperaba estar caminando en la dirección correcta después de lo que se sentía como un millón de años.</p><p>Gai dirige el camino de regreso a la habitación solo porque Kakashi carga las toallas de la recepción y las batas para dormir que extrañamente Gai no toma en su regazo. Kakashi se sorprende todavía con lo necio que es y con lo necio que fue, siempre tratando de romper cada cosa que se le ponía delante.</p><p>Llevan las cosas al cuarto y Kakashi extiende los futones en el piso, que es un poco más frío que el resto de las estancias y lo hace pensar que se debe a lo cerca que están de las montañas nevadas. Es bueno haber preparado mantas extra. Pijamas. Calentadores. Lo hacen sentir tan lejano con el hombre que podía quedarse dormido en una cerca con la ropa rasgada a mitad de un puente.</p><p>— ¿Necesitas algo más cálido para la pierna? — pregunta Kakashi. Gai hizo demasiado ejercicio durante el día y lo hace preguntarse qué tanto duele en realidad. Que tanto puede estar ocultando su sonrisa chueca y nostálgica.</p><p>— Estoy bien — Gai pone una sonrisa más grande y Kakashi asiente. Probablemente el reto de no mentir debería ser para ambos, pero Kakashi no cree que pueda obligar a ese punto a Gai.</p><p>Sus dedos se tensan.</p><p>— De acuerdo, entonces hay que dormir.</p><p>Al escuchar sus propias palabras algo duele en su pecho, algo cercano a la desilusión y al vacío que no termina en ningún lugar al considerar su conversación con Mirai, sabiendo que había esperado algo mucho más sentimental, fuerte, inmediato, arrasador, sin saber a dónde se supone que llegaba la expectativa ahora.</p><p>— Bien— responde Gai, acomodándose en su lugar lentamente sin hacer alguna otra clase de pregunta, lo que no sabe si es tranquilizador o decepcionante.</p><p>La almohada queda a diez centímetros otra vez, lo que fue en el principio, y Kakashi tamborea los dedos en la superficie preguntándose su debería moverlo a doce. O veinte. O escapar de ahí. O decirle a Gai que tenía demasiado miedo con respecto a todo como para buscar la siguiente pista.</p><p>O que no habría otra pista.</p><p>Kakashi pensó que sería más fácil averiguarlo todo. Llegar a él. Ahora piensa en tocar a Gai y su corazón tiembla.</p><p>— Buenas noches, Gai — dice con un suave tono de disculpa en la voz.</p><p>No hay respuesta de Gai porque sabe que Kakashi no la requiere y los dos se quedan en silencio, fingiendo dormir y durmiendo realmente en lapsos breves como si fueran realmente viejos que no conocen otra cosa que no sea el cansancio.</p><p>Algo en el fondo de su mente parece bordear el pánico, pero se desliza a la vulnerabilidad. Kakashi considera todas las veces que quiso llegar a este punto y había formado fantasías. Expectativas de algún tipo. Jiraiya había mentido en la mayoría de las cosas pero Kakashi todavía esperaba algo. Algo que fuera o dijera mucho más que la sensación de abrazar a tu viejo amigo y no ser agitado por un puñado de mariposas.</p><p>¿Cómo se supone que sabría si era o no amor?</p><p>Kakashi suspira con frustración, incluso cuando espera a que Gai se duerma para extender una sábana más en su pierna herida.</p>
<hr/><p>Para el siguiente punto necesitan trepar un gran tramo de una montaña especialmente fría que escarcha sus pies y hace que el metal de la silla de ruedas se sienta más frío que de costumbre.</p><p>Es un lugar que eligió Kakashi para la competencia. Buscó lo más estúpido posible solo para tratar de persuadir a Gai, y después de hacer todos los intentos en los acantilados escogió ese lugar porque fue el primero en la lista de zonas de alto riesgo.</p><p>El lugar es llano, blanco como lo fue hace años y está lleno de piñas de pino, lo que fue el arma principal en su competencia para llegar primero a la punta. Ahora el paisaje se ve idéntico y piensa en las risas de ambos a la mitad de la montaña, cuando cayeron sobre una zanja y no podían salir, pero el recuerdo ni siquiera lo hace reír porque el rostro de Gai parece extrañamente miserable contra la nieve.</p><p>— ¿En qué piensas? — dice Kakashi. Sus manos giran el borde de la silla y la arrastra despacio, dejado que Mirai se impresione con la montaña y juegue con la nieve como una niña.</p><p>Las cejas de Gai suben como si intentara recomponer su expresión y se arrepintiera a la mitad, dejando un rostro colgando abiertamente en la tristeza.</p><p>— En la carrera, me rompiste la nariz — su risa seca no agrega nada a su pequeña mentira y sus hombros se hunden en su cuello — Y en que no podría subir ahora.</p><p>Gai aprieta sus rieles con sus manos pero no hace el intento de girar. El caucho no rueda adecuadamente en el sitio y no hay forma de ir más allá del borde con el artefacto, lo que también descarta una subida de manos incluso con guantes o cualquier otra cosa que Gai podría llevar a cabo por su cuenta en su condición.</p><p>— Está bien, no quiero subir de todos modos, está helando.</p><p>Sus ojos se curvan en una risa y juguetonamente deja que sus dedos fríos toquen la nuca de Gai, lo que funciona para hacerlo quitar esa expresión adolorida y luchar un poco para golpear su mano fuera de su piel.</p><p>— ¡Ah, eso realmente fue moderno e inesperado, clásico de mi Rival!</p><p>No dice que en realidad le jugó la misma broma cuando eran adolescentes. Entonces fue una bola de nieve completa adentro de su mono desde su cuello seguido por quince minutos de risas mientras Gai se retorcía. Luego de eso Gai se enfermó y Kakashi tuvo que cuidarlo. No quiere volver a ver eso ahora, no con Gai llenó de otros tantos dolores y quejas, así que da un suave apretón a su nuca y sube la bufanda antes de empujar al frente otra vez.</p><p>— De todos modos, fue divertido y emocionante, ¡no sé porque era una zona restringida!</p><p>Zona de guerra era la palabra correcta. Territorio en disputa que no perteneció oficialmente a la Tierra del Fuego hasta que Kakashi se volvió Hokage y arregló un tratado con las aldeas vecinas para tomar posesión de un sitio que nadie más quería de todos modos.</p><p>Gaara pareció impresionado porque le interesara el lugar, pero lo que Kakashi recuerda es haber estado escuchando el ruido de las piñas de pino golpeando la nieve y las risas de los dos flotando en las montañas cuando firmó los papeles frente a la corte del Daimio.</p><p>— Bueno, realmente fue divertido — es una respuesta simple pero provoca que Gai sonría amablemente y se incline sobre sí mismo para rozar la nieve con los dedos.</p><p>Adelante, Mirai sigue jugando, construyendo un muñeco de nieve con cejas enormes que lo hacen desear haber traído la cámara, y a Kurenai, y no haber dejado que Asuma fuera aquella vez contra Akatsuki, y haber podido hacer algo contra Madara por sí mismo al igual que muchas otras cosas.</p><p>Deja que sus recuerdos se vayan y a cambio se concentra en el ahora. Incluso si todavía seguía pensando en lo que buscaba, en sí en algún momento se sentiría enamorado, todavía tenía que seguir siendo sincero.</p><p>— ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos? — Kakashi pone las manos en el respaldo de la silla y frena suavemente el movimiento de las ruedas. El cabello de Gai se agita cuando se detienen en seco.</p><p>— Recuerdo que pusiste nieve en mi traje — Kakashi pone los ojos en blanco ante el recuerdo, pero termina por dejar ir una suave risa — Aunque tal vez recuerdo un poco, ¿era sobre la fiesta?</p><p>Al escuchar la mención sus brazos se tensan otra vez. Es el pensamiento de haber sido invitado por Gai al menos treinta veces por medio año antes de que pudiera negarse adecuadamente. La cosa es que nunca había tenido demasiado tacto para eso.</p><p>— Todavía me sigo arrepintiendo de no haber ido — Kakashi hace un gesto cercano a las náuseas con esa admisión. La sensación de ser honesto era realmente más difícil para sí mismo, admitir que disfrutaba cosas que había asegurado odiar, admitir la edad, los miedos, la sensación de amanecer cansado algunos días, de haber estado perdiendo la memoria con los años y que todavía tenía problemas para entender su computadora portátil y la mayoría de las veces fingía escribir con la pantalla bloqueada.</p><p>Admitir las equivocaciones era la peor cosa y al mismo tiempo lo único que tenía sentido. Jiraiya decía que lo hacía sabio. Kakashi solo podía sentirse tonto y un poco senil.</p><p>— Está bien, ¡no te perdiste de mucho de todos modos!— a pesar del intento de Gai, sabe que se perdió mucho, muchas veces.</p><p>— También... eras genial — no se preocupa en detenerse, rodando sus manos sobre la silla — Tus retos eran divertidos, y no importar lo que pensaba en resto de ti, yo nunca los escuché. Eres divertido, Gai.</p><p>El ruido de una risa demasiado suave se oye entre los dos. Kakashi no puede verlo, pero casi adivina su expresión de suficiencia, un gesto agradable en sus facciones ahora enmarcadas por las arrugas en la orilla de los ojos y las curvas de las mejillas que lo hacen lucir como un atractivo hombre maduro, lejano de su propio concepto de hombre acabado que le dejó ser Hokage por tantos años.</p><p>— Es bueno saberlo, Rival — no hay palabras dulces de regreso esta vez, lo que probablemente significa que Gai ya lo dijo todo. Siempre inmediatamente después de sentirlo. Gritó muchas cosas porque necesitaba que otros lo supieran tanto como necesitaba decirlas.</p><p>Regresan a través de la montaña y el pueblo apenas alcanzan el mediodía, volviendo a prisa en una competencia suave que de todos modos deja a Mirai muy atrás, lo que se gana una suave burla por haber sido vencida por un par de quejumbrosos adultos y la coloca un punto imaginario abajo de ellos.</p><p>Acuden a un restaurante exterior para la tarde, lo que es mejor que otra ronda de comida tradicional en el hotel que estaba dejando cansada a Mirai y le estaba causando estragos al estómago de Gai.</p><p>Kakashi se sienta en la mesa delante de Gai, con la pequeña Mirai en el borde demasiado ocupada con su comida y las cosas brillantes como para prestarle atención a su conversación aburrida que comenzaba a correr en círculos sobre las mismas historias de siempre.</p><p>Es algo bueno que Kakashi agradece demasiado. Hablar de lo mismo. Recordar lo mismo y a los mismos caídos y no haber agregado más nombres y silencios en tanto tiempo. Es casi irreal, se siente como si hubiera habido una verdadera victoria a largo plazo y se pregunta qué hubiera dicho Minato, Kushina, Rin, Obito, Asuma, Hayate... Neji.</p><p>Para un hombre que ha vivido mucho son pocos nombres pero no puede recitarlos todos aunque quisiera. Una tragedia a medias también.</p><p>Kakashi come con calma, percatándose casi desde el principio de la ansiedad de Gai. Su mirada temblorosa y nerviosa yendo a él cada pocos segundos, subiendo y bajando a su plato, parpadeando con alguna especie de brillo soñador o esperanza que hace que su corazón duela, con el deseo de decirle que todo estará bien entre los dos. Que encontrará lo que busca, que solo tiene miedo, que todo estallará en algún instante y podrán seguir.</p><p>Pero Kakashi no puede asegurar nada de eso y a pesar de sentir el deseo de corresponder su mirada se queda fijo en su plato, contando la sopa. Quien sabe qué le está esperando cuando algo suceda realmente si es que algo sucede.  </p><p>Vuelven a las habitaciones después de un breve paseo y toman duchas largas y separadas en los baños interiores antes de que Kakashi pueda extender las camas, por primera vez midiendo exactamente diez centímetros antes de poder descansar su cuerpo en el suelo que se siente mucho más rígido por el frío abandonado del lugar.</p><p>— Oye — la voz de Gai es espesa y hace que Kakashi se tense, preguntándose si diría algo. Un reclamo. Una sugerencia. Una exigencia.</p><p>Gai simplemente se gira en la silla y se deja caer suavemente en el piso, quedándose sentado mientras reacomoda sus sábanas y equilibra su peso en el futon gris.</p><p>— ¿Crees que podríamos hacer una parada en un pequeño pueblo antes de volver? — dice Gai firmemente y gira un poco para mirar a Kakashi — Hay un restaurante de curry ahí al que me gustaría ir, incluso si no está en el mapa, yo…</p><p>Las palabras se cortan y quedan volando en el entendimiento silencioso. Aparentemente es lo que se hace cuando algo es demasiado difícil admitir algo en voz alta. Silencios y entendimientos. Un viejo truco que probablemente Gai aprendió de Kakashi, aunque no sería tan arrogante como adjudicarse algo así.</p><p>Lentamente deja ir un suspiro y mira al techo porque no quiere ver el ligero derrumbe en los ojos de Gai. El que tiene esta vez tiene un nombre tatuado. Neji. El viejo restaurante de curry de la vida y los buenos tiempos. Pero ambos saben que cuando crucen la puerta el chico no estará ahí, y no habrá una escena idéntica en donde pueda hablar con él, o verlo, o recuperarlo, y casi teme que aceptar ir a ese lugar haga que Gai se ponga triste y solo cause más dolor.</p><p>La idea solo es una piedra moviéndose al fondo junto a lo demás. Y por lo demás Kakashi se refiere al viaje y a los momentos caídos. Haber arrastrado a Gai sin saber si lo que sentía podía ser amor había sido arriesgado, no era el único que estaba poniendo sus sentimientos en juego. No era el único que resultaría lastimado y no era justo para Gai.</p><p>— Podemos ir — cede fácilmente y siente un nudo en la garganta al intentar formar la siguiente oración — Gai…</p><p>Sus miradas se cruzan un momento y siente el peso de horas de esperar a ser notado. La punzada de cosas que se sienten como temor y no como el impulso estúpido y emocional que hubiera creído.</p><p>— Si al final… resulta que no encuentro nada, ¿podrías perdonarme por haberte traído aquí?</p><p>Gai levanta suavemente las cejas pero no refleja ninguna otra expresión además de su ligera sonrisa.</p><p>— No te preocupes, Rival, no tengo nada que perdonarte.</p><p>La sonrisa se acentúa y Kakashi no está seguro de que eso es lo que desea, no sabe si una especie de reclamo o gritos o decepción sería mejor, así que deja que todo se revuelva porque no es capaz de darle un nombre al sentimiento.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien con eso? ¿Incluso si no hay nada más entre… nosotros?</p><p>Hay una risa más larga. Hueca en la medida que se apaga y los deja en un silencio cómodo. Bueno, ahora Kakashi ya no estaba tampoco seguro de lo que esperaba de Gai, y por un momento se siente como si estuviera arrojando semillas en un desierto.</p><p>El rostro de Gai solamente se relaja más y baja las cejas — Kakashi, no tienes la obligación de corresponder mis sentimientos. No podría decepcionarme o pensar menos de ti por esa razón, ¡jamás podría hacerte responsable de esa manera! Si están ahí, es genial, pero si no, todavía sigues siendo mi amigo.</p><p>La línea tiembla entre ambos lo suficientemente alta para que pudieran escuchar en la habitación a un lado. Hace eco algunos segundos más. Las palabras de Jiraiya suenan y también se pregunta si Gai está haciendo eso a propósito, mostrando una sensatez de la que él nunca se jactaría.</p><p>— Bien — es todo lo que tiene para decir. Las demás palabras son líneas de libros y citas de otras personas — Aunque realmente me gustaría poder encontrarlo, Gai.</p><p>La verdad es suya, aunque luce patética.  </p><p>— No te preocupes por eso, Rival. Todo está bien.</p><p>Su mano hace un pulgar alto entre la oscuridad y luego suavemente regresa a las sábanas.</p><p>Luce tranquilo. Kakashi quiere contagiarse de su tranquilidad pero termina en un lugar que probablemente se trata solo de incertidumbre penosa y atrasada. Sin embargo, sabe que Gai tiene razón. La tiene casi todo el tiempo y admite eso para sí mismo porque las mentiras propias estaba incluidas en su meta autoimpuesta de honestidad.</p><p>Así fue por mucho tiempo. La línea de “uno ama y el otro se deja amar” grabada en sus manos. Fue una de las cosas que quería cambiar, una de las cosas que imaginó y estuvo seguro de que pasaría.</p><p>
  <em>“Cuando pueda tener la oportunidad con Gai, eso será diferente”</em>
</p><p>Pero no se sentía diferente, incluso ahora.</p>
<hr/><p>Kakashi se despierta abruptamente. El sentimiento del sueño vibra, sonando. Podría ser un extraño ruido en la habitación de al lado o podría tratarse de una alucinación, Kakashi no sabe cuál es el peor, pero deja que su mirada busque en la oscuridad lo que desea.</p><p>Sus ojos atrapan la silueta de Gai a unos centímetros de él y suspira. El suspiro es largo y aliviado y Kakashi piensa si se trató de una pesadilla borrosa. <em>Una pesadilla donde todos mueren y estás solo.</em> Hace una mueca. La pesadilla de los quince años cuando estaba en ANBU era dolorosa y regular.</p><p>Sin embargo, Kakashi sabe que no era una pesadilla. No un sueño. Solo un sentimiento extraño que lo hace mirar a Gai y pensar en “<em>está ahí</em>” como revisar un bebé en una cuna. O asegurar que algo valioso no haya sido robado. Como si Gai fuera a desvanecerse si abría y cerraba los ojos demasiado rápido, es eso.</p><p>Kakashi traga. El ruido de emociones vuelve a trepar en su garganta y lo odia. Los pensamientos humanos eran realmente complejos para sí mismos, incluso tal vez más difíciles que para otros.</p><p>Su mano hace un pequeño movimiento debajo de la sábana y se da cuenta de su intención cuando el aire frío atrapa sus dedos. Oh, quiere tocar a Gai. Asegurarse de que no va a ir a ningún lado, como si tuviera que preocuparse al respecto de que todo fuera simplemente a irse.</p><p>Al entender, Kakashi baja la mano. Es un impulso un poco tonto pero lo atribuye al cansancio y la edad. La ansiedad aumentaba con los años. Kakashi estuvo preocupado por sus amigos con frecuencia incluso después de la cuarta guerra.</p><p>Sin embargo, no puede relajarse y volver a girar a la pared a pesar de que es más cómodo. Lo de preocuparse por los demás era algo habitual pero de alguna manera esto se sentía peor, como si Kakashi tuviera que atraparlo ahora. Como si no pudiera imaginar abrir los ojos y que Gai no esté ahí.</p><p>Sus ojos somnolientos se mantienen en la figura de Gai, que es apenas notable. Su mano se presiona en su propio pecho y el temblor baja un poco. No podía despertar a Gai por cosas inútiles como un miedo sinsentido como ese.</p><p>Suavemente, cuando los ronquidos de Gai parecen más tranquilos, cierra los ojos para volver a dormir.</p>
<hr/><p>— ¡Esto es incomible! — Mirai agita la cabeza, inclinando el vaso de agua contra su boca y bebiendo ávidamente.</p><p>La risa de Gai inunda el local de forma agradable. El sol afuera es cálido y han dejado las montañas atrás. Kakashi ha estado empujando a Gai las últimas cuatro horas y siente que sus pies podrían tomar unas vacaciones al otro mundo pronto, pero parece complacido con el lugar incluso cuando no ha tomado un solo sorbo de su sopa.</p><p>— ¡Por supuesto que se puede comer, es solo que no has sentido su valiosa fuerza! — es una línea que Kakashi escuchó hace mucho tiempo cuando fue engañado por la confianza de Gai y casi tragó fuego. Sin embargo, deja que Mirai le crea esta vez solo porque es una valiosa lección para ella.  </p><p>— ¡Por supuesto que no, esta cosa parece lava! — su dedo apunta la cara de Gai, agitando torpemente el brazo — ¡Y ustedes tampoco deberían comerlo!</p><p>El punto es válido y acertado. El picante es tan malo para los dos y está casi seguro de haber oído a Shizune decir que no habría más curry para Gai, lo que prácticamente habían violado al menos una vez al mes cuando salían a comer juntos durante los últimos quince años a los locales de la aldea.</p><p>Sin embargo, la expresión de Gai solo se hace más divertida —  ¡Este curry nos hará rejuvenecer, ya verás, Mirai!</p><p>El entusiasmo se acompaña de una cucharada grande directo a su lengua, lo que al menos podía ser igual a poner un encendedor caliente. Lo hace tratar de pensar en los hospitales cercanos solo por si hace falta.</p><p>Gai traga a pesar de todo. No cree que una sopa estúpida pueda frenarlo y lo motiva a tomar una cucharada también, por el bien de su competencia o porque era simplemente demasiado orgulloso para no haber dado al menos un sorbo a su platillo.</p><p>Mirai rueda los ojos y cruza los brazos en una copia de la pose de su madre y Kakashi no puede evitar acordarse del mismo gesto que hacía su amiga en sus reuniones en conjunto. Ser la única mujer del grupo le dejó malos hábitos, del tipo que enamoraron a Asuma y dejaron a muchos compañeros shinobi heridos.</p><p>La sonrisa de Kakashi se extiende involuntariamente en su rostro y pasa los dedos en el vaso de agua que velozmente termina de beber.</p><p>— Deberías haber visto a Kurenai, ella realmente soportaba este platillo mejor que cualquiera de nosotros — es una conversación casual, pero algo en la expresión de Mirai cae inevitablemente.</p><p>Gai frunce las cejas y da un pequeño golpe a su plato antes de seguir.</p><p>— Bueno, ella siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte.</p><p>La conversación termina en esa línea y Kakashi vuelve a su curry, agradeciendo el alivio de Gai y el hecho de que todavía no hubiera mencionado a Neji. El recuerdo, sin embargo, estaba sentado y grabado por ahí, riendo junto al resto de sus alumnos en los rincones que Gai de vez en cuando observava.</p><p>— Ah, señor Gai, ¿cree que podría venir adentro un segundo? — la mujer al otro lado de la barra habla y señala hacia el fondo de la cocina diminuta. Una estufa y un chico están ahí, pero Kakashi puede ver al hombre en la casilla izquierda.</p><p>— ¡Por supuesto que sí!</p><p>Gai habla mientras gira la silla fuera de la mesa y se mueve al frente, hacia el hombre. El chico que él y su equipo ayudaron una vez. No es mucho más grande que Lee, pero parece increíblemente viejo en comparación al fantasma diminuto de Neji, que todavía hace pucheros al probar el curry, quejándose en voz alta con Gai bajo la risa de sus compañeros. No mucho más grande que un adolecente, por siempre.</p><p>— Sexto… — el trino de la voz de Mirai lo trae al presente y gira los ojos a ella. En la mañana ni siquiera se peinó y su cabello es ondulado. No hubo quejas cuando Gai mencionó que era similar al de su madre, pero Kakashi lo ve y casi le parece ver el tono salvaje de Asuma.</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo? — Kakashi pone las manos en la mesa pero no vuelve a tocar el plato porque sabía que tendría que caminar al pueblo cercano por atención médica, y no quería estar ahí el resto del día por un lavado estomacal por algo absurdo como comer curry picante. Lo hace preguntarse si las enfermeras todavía trabajaban ahí, y si alguna de ellas todavía recordaba su primer accidente.</p><p>— Es solo… estaba pensando en mis padres.</p><p>Los dedos de Kakashi se tensan al escuchar la mención. Mirai lo observa con ojos de cachorro, como si fuera Pakkun o algún otro de sus perritos que había perdido hace un par de años. Casi lamenta eso demasiado como lamenta todo lo demás. Recordar a cada uno era igual a estar al menos dos semanas quejándose de su ausencia.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa con ellos?</p><p>Mirai levanta las manos de la mesa y se alisa el broche del suéter. Kakashi sigue la línea y luego enfrenta el pequeño brote de curiosidad ansiosa e infantil cruzando su rostro cuando se inclina para murmurar.</p><p>— Mi madre dice que estaban realmente enamorados, incluso mis tíos Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, lo hacen, pero… nadie me ha contado demasiado al respecto — Mirai sube sus hombros, haciendo su sonrisa más firme — Y ya que ustedes crecieron juntos, ¿podría decirme cómo era? ¿Realmente estaban tan enamorados?</p><p>Decían que los tiempos fáciles y la falta de guerra hacía débiles a los jóvenes. Ingenuos. Torpes. Confiados. Kakashi pensaba que lo único que hacía la paz era hacerlos felices. Libres. Los hacía tejer sueños. Kakashi nunca tuvo tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas. Sus padres tampoco lo hicieron. La ausencia de Asuma era prueba suficiente para eso.</p><p>— Sí, realmente estaban enamorados… ellos… siempre lo estuvieron — Kakashi hace un ademán, como si pudiera explicar… tanto tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, suena tan poco cuando mira a su hija y cuenta los años desde que no está aquí.</p><p>— Pero… necesito más detalles, ¿cómo fue? — Mirai habla, emocionada — Según mis tíos, jamás lo dijeron abiertamente, pero todos lo sabían… ¿cómo era eso? ¿Cómo lo sabían?</p><p>Kakashi simplemente arquea una ceja — Era muy obvio que ellos se querían.</p><p>Hay tristeza en su voz, pero también un poco de burla vieja. Kakashi recuerda todas las veces que los hizo avergonzarse cuando los miraba tomados de la mano. Se siente como una cucharada de arena en la lengua. Lo hace pensar en el día en el que tuvo que enterrar a su amigo.</p><p>— Sí… pero, ¿cómo es que fue obvio? Mis tíos dicen que ellos jamás demostraron nada en público y aun así lo sabían.</p><p>— Supongo que se podía interpretar de alguna manera — Kakashi mira de un lado a otro. La verdad siendo más rápida que él cuando abre la boca para tratar de decir lo que él mismo había visto— Siempre se apoyaban, siempre se protegían. Se preocupaban el uno por el otro, y eso era suficiente para saber que estaban juntos.</p><p>Mirai parpadea impresionada porque tal vez no puede creer lo que escucha. Kakashi tampoco puede hacerlo del todo. El sentimiento es un poco emocionante porque lo hace pensar en sí mismo. Lo hace pensar en Gai y de alguna manera todo duele cuando sus palabras se hacen una bola de papel en su boca.</p><p>— Pero… los compañeros shinobi también se cuidan  — sus dedos presionan su suéter — Entonces ellos…</p><p>El truco de la frase inconclusa. Kakashi la atrapa y luego gira los ojos y ve a Asuma ahí mismo, ve a Kurenai. Lo hace ver también el gesto suave y el movimiento de dedos sobre el cigarrillo. Una mirada cautelosa cada dos segundos.</p><p>— Era especial… — dice firmemente, incluso si siente una tensión en la espalda, porque no comprende del todo. Porque no podía explicarlo tampoco.</p><p>Quiere preguntarle a Kurenai qué sintió. Preguntarle a Asuma. ¿Qué los llevó a donde estuvieron? Pero es demasiado doloroso y demasiado tarde, y por lo tanto, Kakashi solo puede imaginar y esperar como cualquier otro.</p><p><em>Asuma</em>, piensa, <em>Kurenai.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Kakashi se despierta abruptamente esa misma noche, rodando sobre su costado cuando siente el peso de algo cálido moverse  sobre su brazo con una textura suavemente rasposa sobre su piel.</p><p>Sus años de soldado le dan un espasmo de adrenalina y sus ojos se abren en la oscuridad, escaneando velozmente la habitación antes de notar el toque en su cuerpo. Es la mano de Gai quién lo toca, rodeando ligeramente su brazo con suavidad.</p><p>— ¿Gai? — sus ojos somnolientos observan a su compañero. Es un poco afortunado de que pueda apreciar algo en la oscuridad a pesar de haber perdido el sharingan y parpadea hacia él, mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos negros.</p><p>— Lo siento, Kakashi, no quería despertarte — Gai se ríe levemente y rueda su mano en su brazo. La curva de su sonrisa se tuerce a una orilla en forma de media luna.</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo?</p><p>Gai se encoge de hombros, la sonrisa todavía bailando en su lugar — No, es solo… que desperté y sentí que no eras real. Tenía miedo de que pudieras irte…</p><p>El gesto de Gai decae y Kakashi lo mira atentamente. Gai parece tratar de reír, pero hay demasiada preocupación en cada una de las líneas de su rostro, como si pudiera ponerse a llorar ahí mismo y Kakashi sabe instintivamente que está siendo honesto al respecto y hace que su pecho duela.</p><p>— ¿A dónde iba a irme?</p><p>— No sé. Era como si pudieras desvanecerte si no te sostenía — la mano se aprieta más, y el sentimiento es tan puro que logra hacer que sus propios ojos se llenen de lágrimas.</p><p>Sus ojos se cierran unos momentos sabiendo que él mismo había experimentado ese miedo. No por primera vez. Se pregunta si tampoco será la última y su corazón se encoge en su pecho.</p><p>Kakashi pensó que sabría de inmediato cuando el amor despertara en él, pero tal vez incluso estuvo ahí todo el tiempo. No estaba seguro. Todavía no sabía si eso era lo que quería reflejar en sus ojos o si eso podía ser su sueño.</p><p>Sin embargo, despertar sin Gai de pronto suena demasiado aterrador y se pregunta si eso bastaba para saber si era ese tipo de amor, si estaban en la misma página donde Asuma y Kurenai estaban, pero lo que puede pensar en ese momento es que es así como quiere seguir viviendo el futuro.</p><p>— Gai… no voy a irme — es una línea difícil, el tipo de cosas que no quiso decir antes, pero quiere asegurar ahora que está bien.</p><p>— Kakashi — la mano de Gai baja otro poco, rozando sus dedos lentamente — ¿Está bien si sostengo tu mano?</p><p>El nudo en su garganta se hace más grande en medida que todo se hace doloroso también. Probablemente en realidad nunca podría ser más de lo que ya era, y no habría cosas brillantes y abrumadoras, ni tampoco el mundo se podría de cabeza o su corazón estaría a punto de estallar.</p><p>Pero hay paz, y eso es suficiente para que baje la máscara, para que ruede hasta el lugar de Gai y descanse su cabeza en su pecho mientras sus manos se enredan lentamente debajo de la sábana compartida.</p><p>Tal vez en realidad el amor tenía diferentes formas. El tipo de preocupación y miedo que experimentan a perder a alguien a mitad de la noche. Kakashi no está seguro de si podría llamarlo así, pero deja que su cabeza se apague, concentrándose en el latido del corazón de Gai.</p>
<hr/><p>Mirai encuentra un collar mucho más grande esta vez. Es una clase de medalla junto con un número shinobi a un lado, lo que podría ser una placa de metal de alguna aldea vecina. El rastro numérico de un ninja que no pudo ser localizado a tiempo cuando murió en su misión.</p><p>Es la clase de cosas que Kakashi no quiere ver pero es la única que toma de Mirai y la conserva. Probablemente había alguien todavía esperando, o recolectando cosas, suspirando a una fotografía sin saber ni entender a dónde había ido.</p><p>Mirai parece un poco inocente cuando Kakashi la guarda en su bolsillo discretamente y Gai hace una mueca, girando las ruedas sobre el pasto para adelantarlo un poco en el camino.</p><p>— Dársela a Naruto sería lo correcto, tal vez lo necesiten en el registro ninja.</p><p>Es el protocolo a seguir, pero Kakashi no piensa en el registro ninja cuando pasa los dedos por la placa de metal en su bolsillo. Él piensa en las placas de metal que no se recuperaron en Konoha. Él piensa en el hecho de que la gente no se recupera cuando se va.</p><p>— Gai — el llamado lo hace detenerse y Mirai está lo suficientemente adelante para no escuchar. Lo que de alguna manera es agradable — En el mundo que quería hacer Obito… la gente no necesitaba esto.</p><p>Lo dice en tono neutral, pero luego su vista cuelga al sueño infinito y se pregunta otra vez si era eso todo lo que quería. Que todos vivan. O que nadie más muera. Le dijo a Gai que quería hacer un mundo donde los dos pudieran ser felices, pero no sabe ni siquiera como conseguir eso realmente.</p><p>La premisa es desalentadora.</p><p>— Incluso si tuviera el mundo que quiero… vas a morir — dice, su mano tiembla alrededor de la manija de la silla.</p><p>— No importa, ¡no le tengo miedo a la muerte, es algo por lo que todos tenemos que pasar! Así que no deberías pensar en eso — hay una sonrisa con sus palabras, pero también valentía, determinación, una seguridad que hace que a Kakashi le tiemblen las piernas.</p><p>Gai se ve feliz y muy satisfecho con todo. Kakashi quiere aferrarse a ello también y al verlo reflejando en sus ojos quiere quedarse ahí, como los muchos otros que colgaron en el sueño de Madara.</p><p>— Cuando vinimos a este lugar y me mostraste la sexta puerta, quería golpearte — Kakashi murmura, adolorido — Tenía miedo de perderte. Eras valioso para mí.</p><p>Se gira para mirar a Gai, encontrando un suave gesto torcido en sus facciones — ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Kakashi? En cada sitio.</p><p>Kakashi no espera la pregunta y se tensa suavemente. No está seguro de que decir como no ha estado seguro de nada durante todo el viaje pero ser honesto le había funcionado hasta ahora. No había razones para ocultarle su intención a Gai.</p><p>— Porque entonces dije cosas que no eran verdad, y quiero poder decírtelo, quiero que lo sepas.</p><p>Gai parpadea un poco, tal vez porque no puede creerlo y Kakashi siente su estómago tensarse en un golpe de vergüenza. Lo que resulta en realidad es una risa alegre y alta que resuena en todo el pequeño claro y revolotea el río.</p><p>— Kakashi, no hace falta nada de eso — dice Gai de forma amable, levantando una sonrisa más suave para él — ¡Lo sé! Todas esas cosas que has dicho… tenía la seguridad de que ambos estábamos enterados de ello.</p><p>El corazón de Kakashi vuelve a apretarse y sus mejillas se colorean un poco, mirando el mapa extendido en sus manos y tragando en contra de la suave confusión y timidez que le provoca la seguridad de Gai.</p><p>— Pero… ¿cómo?</p><p>Es una pregunta involuntaria, pero Gai ya está enderezando los hombros y sacando suavemente el pecho — Siempre te preocupaste por mí, nos ayudábamos, nos protegíamos, ¡tus actos fueron más fuertes que tus palabras! Y probablemente no hubiera llegado hasta aquí si hubiera creído todas ellas, Rival, yo siempre atendí a los actos sinceros de tu corazón.</p><p>El papel se arruga en sus manos temblorosas. Piensa en sus viejos amigos, mirándose. Se pregunta si era la mirada que se estaban dando y desde hace cuánto lo estaban haciendo, y si tendría la suerte de poder durar un poco más.</p><p>— Todo está bien, Kakashi, volvamos a casa.</p><p>Kakashi solo necesita eso para que todo el peso se libere de su espalda hasta que solo siente el alivio. La paz. Eso es, en realidad, todo lo que ha querido.</p><p>Sin embargo, Kakashi todavía se mueve hacia él y extiende el mapa torpemente hacia el rostro de Gai  — De todos modos, déjame decírtelo…</p><p>Experimentalmente se sienta en la pierna buena de Gai. Es el pretexto para ver el mapa pero contiene una cantidad sorprendente de dobles intenciones que se hacen cosquillas cuando la mano de Gai rodea suavemente su cintura con el pretexto de estabilizarlos a ambos.</p><p>Las líneas sobre el papel son largas pero han podido avanzar al menos la mitad del camino. El que está bajo su dedo es el siguiente punto, que hicieron cuando Gai trató de unirse a ANBU.</p><p>— Creo que tus intentos son geniales, aunque estoy agradecido de que no te dejaran entrar.</p><p>La risa de Gai vibra en su costado. Su dedo se mueve al siguiente punto.</p><p>— Creo que tu peinado es genial como es, no necesitas cambiarlo.</p><p>El siguiente lugar fue un reto encubierto en un pueblo civil.</p><p>— Tus chistes sí son graciosos, aunque son terribles.</p><p>Otro deslizamiento.</p><p>— De hecho, creo que eres guapo.</p><p>La risa de Gai se descompone lentamente.</p><p>— Te extraño cuando te vas por mucho tiempo.</p><p>El río que conectaba a Konoha.</p><p>— Tu trabajo ha rendido sus frutos, Gai. Estoy orgulloso de ti.</p><p>La vieja roca en la costa.</p><p>— No quiero perderte.</p><p>El último punto. La vieja entrada al bosque perdido.</p><p>— Te quiero, Gai.</p><p>Tiene cuarenta y cinco años y lo dice por primera vez.</p><p>Se gira a él con esa última línea, tan cerca. Su máscara cuelga en su cuello en un segundo y corta la distancia hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclan y lentamente sus labios se rozan torpemente.</p><p>Eso es algo que leyó en sus libros, que vio tantas veces en muchas películas. Algo como eso, que debería estar lleno de electricidad, cosas dramáticas e intensas con el más suave toque, como si el mundo se volviera rosa y habría rosas o campanas delante de sus ojos, lleno de calor y golpes cardiacos.</p><p>El beso no está mal, pero no es dulce, sino más bien como algo suave y húmedo que lo emociona, aunque tal vez la emoción se trata solo porque es la primera vez. No está seguro, pero tampoco cree que no pueda querer más de eso después cuando se detengan.</p><p>— Kakashi — Gai murmura contra sus labios, separándose un poco. Su boca se ve húmeda ahora y deja que su peso descanse realmente sobre el cuerpo de Gai cuando se reclina.</p><p>— Eso estuvo bien — dice Kakashi mientras se relaja, bajando el mapa y mirando al frente. Definitivamente ambos necesitaban una ducha, y sabían a arroz, además de que estaban estacionados a mitad de una ladera y podría haber sido más romántico.</p><p>— Sí, también te quiero, Kakashi.</p><p>Se ríe. Bueno, tal vez realmente nada hubiera podido ser más romántico.</p><p>Lentamente se endereza, pero antes de que pueda volver a levantarse mira a Gai sobre su hombro, pensando en su línea cursi y romántica. Lo había pensado decir cuando lo sintiera, e incluso si no era como se lo había imaginado, todavía era parte de la verdad decirle a Gai que su paraíso estaba donde estaba él.</p><p>Sin embargo, antes de que pueda decir algo la mano de Gai presiona lentamente sus dedos.</p><p>— El paraíso es donde estamos juntos.</p><p>Kakashi se ríe. Eso sonaba mejor en realidad y deja que sea eso, asintiendo y levantándose antes de reacomodarse la máscara y pararse detrás de la silla de ruedas, donde empuja reanudando el camino.</p><p>— Volvamos a casa, Gai.</p><p>Él asiente, y Kakashi se pregunta si cambiaría algo en el mundo que todo fuera distinto, mucho más como esperaba sentir. Pero lo cierto es que no, entonces, ¿cuál era el caso de todo eso si era lo que había querido? Si podría estar con él y poder verlo o tocarlo siempre que sintiera que quería.</p><p>Su sonrisa se ensancha.</p><p>Adelante, Mirai hace una señal para continuar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo más seguro es que continúe esta historia, porque realmente mi principal intención era hablar de lo que sigue, en caso de ser así la clasificación subiría a mayor de edad. De todos modos, tal vez no lo haga, así que por ahora lo dejo aquí.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lo más probable es que continúe esta historia, pero tal vez no, así que la subo como independiente, (por ahora).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>